His Other Half
by Tigress Princess
Summary: Prim was never chosen as tribute, which means Katniss never volunteered. The female tribute from District 12 was Madge Undersee. The male tribute on the other hand was Gale Hawthorne... Follow Katniss as she tries to sort out her feelings for Gale, and as he tries to remain alive. Eventually will be Gale/Katniss, there will be drama on the way though.


**Hello loves! I have a new story for you all, I do plan on continuing my other stories soon enough so don't worry! Please don't forget to read and review!**

**Summary: Prim was never chosen, which means Katniss never had to volunteer. The female tribute from District 12 was Madge Undersee. The male tribute on the other hand, was none other than Gale Hawthorne…**

**Rated: T**

**Couples: Gale/Madge, Peeta/Katniss, but will be eventual Gale/Katniss.**

* * *

_Fear._ It grips his heart in its cold clutches waking him instantly from his restless sleep. He stands up gasping and clutching at his chest, trying in vain to rid himself of the images that flash through his head.

_Katniss._ His nightmare, it included her, she was going to be killed and he couldn't stop it. Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare he scolded himself, angry for feeling such panic. Shivering he forced the horrid thoughts out of his mind and looked around.

It was still early, dawn in fact and it was the morning of the reaping. Breathing in heavily he stood up and prepared for the long day that lay ahead.

* * *

Well perhaps today wan't going to be all bad, at least he got to spend the better time of the morning with his best friend. Katniss. The name instantly brought a smile to his face, it was an unconscious action, a sign of just how thinking of her could lighten up his mood. She was already waiting there, sitting in their usual meeting spot, her back was facing him.

"Catnip."

She turned, a small smile perched on her lips.

"Gale." Her expression was light, but he could sense the underlying tension in her eyes. Ah. Of course, today was going to be Prim's first time in the reaping.

He sat down next to her, perhaps closer than usual because he saw her stiffen momentarily. A moment of silence, before he finally spoke, careful of his words. "She won't be chosen Katniss, she only has one little slip of paper. One out of a thousand. What are the odds?" He tried to keep it light, but the truth was he too worried. His own brothers would be in the reaping this year.

"Alright." The small girl replied though it sounded more like a resignation than an answer. Heaving a sigh she stood up, bow in hands. "We should hunt."

* * *

Gale stood with the rest of his age group, his eyes searched in the sea of people for her. Among the 12's he saw Prim, looking white as a sheet but otherwise calm. He remembered his first time being put in the reaping, the sense of being overwhelmed by the mass around him. The fear that had been churning in his stomach at the thought of being chosen as tribute.

Finally he caught sight of the person he was searching for, she was as impassive as ever. Her gray eyes would seem cold to anyone but him, he could see the truth behind them, all the emotions that lay brewing underneath the surface. The sun was glinting beautifully off of her hair, causing it to highlight in hues of red and gold.

Fire, he mused thoughtfully, it was only appropriate Katniss was fire. Pure, beautiful but deadly. He forced a grin onto his face, mostly for her behalf. She rewarded his efforts with a small smile of her own.

Forcing himself to look away from her, he turned to stare at the horribly bright dressed woman in the center of the stage. Having drowned out the better part of her speech he was momentarily shocked upon seeing her with a slip of paper already clutched in her manicured hands.

"Madge Undersee!" Effie thrilled into the microphone.

Gale let out an involuntary sigh, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He turned again to Katniss and gave her a dazzling smile, she nodded slightly. They all watched on in silence as Madge trudged up onto the stage. Her curly golden hair shining brightly in the sun, her expression seemed almost thoughtful, not in the least bit worried or scared.

Gale curled his lips at that. Effie was already digging, clawing for a piece of paper and snatching one triumphantly. She went up to the microphone and shrieked out, "Gale Hawthorne!"

**Review please? **


End file.
